Duel of the Fates
Duel of the Fates is the next story of Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic. Premise In this chapter, Nick is aboard the Star Forge, where he redeems Judy, reaffirms his love for her, and battles Darth Malak for the fate of the Republic. We are close to the end, just one chapter after this, plus the epilogue. This is in Nick's POV. Story Finally, our journey is near an end. We fly toward the Star Forge, where a battle between Republic and Sith forces is already underway. As we fly, Finnick is once more communicating with one of his superior officers, the same one from earlier, a tigress admiral named Alicia Fangmeyer. She states that she can't get the fleet into position. With great sadness, Finnick reveals that is because that Judy is using her battle meditation against them, and that we would need to get on the Star Forge to stop her. Admiral Fangmeyer agreed, telling us that it was in our hands. Besides Judy, I knew that I had to stop Malak as well. HIs evil had to be ended now. Finally, we boarded the Star Forge. There to meet us where a group of Jedi, mammal and alien, of both genders. They began discussing a plan to take the Sith by surprise, only to be interrupted by a group of Malak's Dark Jedi. They were pretty much all mammals, and they all were intent on destroying us. We Jedi battled them with all the fury of a wounded rancor. Now, that done, we had to find Judy. I had to bring her back from the dark side's grip. We fought our way through the Star Forge, bringing down any and all enemies: Dark Jedi, Sith apprentices, Sith soliders, war droids, none of them escaped us. Then, I said goodbye to my allies and went off alone, continuing the fighting. Taking down the guards at a doorway, I opened it. Inside was Judy. The opening of the door had distracted her from using her battle meditation. She stood up and glared at me, calling me "Revan", as she had done atop the temple. I wasted no time in igniting my lightsaber and announcing what I was here for, and that I was now Nick Wilde, not Revan. She then revealed the extent of the torment she endured at the hands of Malak, how she resisted at first but eventually broke. I said that the love we had for each other would win the day. She ignited the blade of her lightsaber and attacked ferociously. I barely had time to block it, but I did. I fought her in a duel even more intense than our battle on the temple. I kept it up as long as I could. I could feel her rage, the rage of the dark side. However, before long, I defeated her. She was surprised, and I said again that I loved her and wanted to be with her. In that moment, she fully renounced the dark side, and, to my surprise, this time, she said the same thing, that she loved me, and after all she had been through, nothing made her feel better than to be loved by me, regardless of the Jedi teachings. I smiled proudly. I then asked her to come with me to face Malak, as I wanted her at my side. However, she stated that she needed to stay and use her battle meditation to help the Republic. We shared one last kiss, and then I headed off. Malak's evil ended here. I fought my way to where Malak was. The wolf turned to me, stating that he had known that I would come. I told him that it was time for him to be stopped, and that he would pay for all the innocents he murdered on Taris and Dantooine. He only laughed and told me how powerful he had become due to the power of the Star Forge. We both ignited our lightsabers, and the duel began. Malak fought even more ferociously than he had before. Our battle went beyond just the room we had started in. We went out onto the catwalks. The burning hum of our blades rang out for a long time as our clash went on. I knew that I had to keep on, keep wearing him out. I swung my blade, and it hit home. There was a sound of metal crashing to the ground. I looked to see that I had cut off Malak's jaw casing. Under it, he was missing his lower jaw! Obviously, it had been cut off. The vocabulators implanted in his throat still worked, however, and he growled. The duel began again. However, I knew that I had to end it. I took my final strike, impaling him through the heart. Malak spoke his final words, regretting his actions and his turn to the dark side, and that conquering the Republic may have been Darth Revan's destiny, but never his. He then died then and there. I knew that with Judy helping the Republic, it wouldn't be long before the Star Forge was destroyed. I rushed back to the Ebon Hawk, where I was met by Judy, Finnick and the others. Judy kissed me, much to the obvious disapproval of Shaphan, and then I told them Malak was dead. We cheered and boarded the Ebon Hawk. Finnick got us out of there just as the Republic fleet destroyed the Star Forge entirely, and it collapsed into the system's sun beneath it. Malak's body was, of course, destroyed with it. As we headed back to the planet, Admiral Fangmeyer said we would be getting a hero's welcome when we arrived. Judy changed into a spare set of Jedi robes she had stored on the ship. She would also see, after the welcome, if any Jedi had any spare lightsaber crystals in order to make her lightsaber a Jedi color again. We were eager to see our allies as we entered the planetary atmosphere. Category:Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic saga Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics